


Sin palabras

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, VALENTINE'S SPECIAL
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que uno no necesita decir lo que le está pasando por la cabeza ya que es fácil de deducir para otros, y aun asi, eran pocas las personas que eran tan expresivas.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 1





	Sin palabras

Hay ocasiones en las que uno no necesita decir lo que le está pasando por la cabeza ya que es fácil de deducir para otros, y aun asi, eran pocas las personas que eran tan expresivas.

El alma guerrera de Kazanari Tsubasa le había llevado a ocultar gran parte de sus emociones para que estos no decidiesen el destino de un enfrentamiento, sin embargo, seguía siendo un ser humano, y cuando las emociones le sobrepasaban muchos solían perturbarse, principalmente porque cuando Tsubasa mostraba lo que sentía literalmente era un estallido capaz de noquear a cualquiera. Lo que no muchos entendían, es que siempre había un catalizador que le ayudaba a regularse y no era el deber ni la sabiduría como tanto declaraba, sino el misericordioso corazón de una mujer de nombre Maria.

Maria era alguien increíble, era justo todo lo que Tsubasa necesitaba y se resignó a nunca tener.

Maria era calidez.

Maria era bondad

Maria era paz.

Cuando se sentía débil ella le hacía recobrar fuerzas con una simple mirada.

Cuando se sentía vulnerable ella le reconfortaba con un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando se sentía desesperanzada ella le hacía creer de nuevo en el mañana.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que Maria lo hacía todo sin darse cuenta, únicamente siendo ella.

Hasta el día de hoy, la mente analítica de Tsubasa quería comprender como pasó de ser su enemiga a la persona que menos dispuesta estaba a perder, y se lo hizo saber muy a su manera momentos atrás.

Un suspiro aliviado, uno que ya no recordaba que podía hacer, brotó de ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos de una durmiente mamá gato.

Mientras esperaban a que el abordaje del avión a Londres pudiese realizarse correctamente con un ambiente claramente relajado, ni Maria ni Tsubasa necesitaban charlar de pavada y media para sentirse a gusto. Intercambiaban miradas que hablaban por sí mismas y el roce de sus manos gritaba todo lo que se esforzaban por acallar.

Saber que contaba con ella hasta para las cosas más absurdas le reconfortaba como seguramente Kohinata hacia a Tachibana, y en cierta manera Tsubasa fue capaz de comprender aquella fiera lealtad que la amante del arroz mostraba.

Porque por Maria, Tsubasa sería el mejor centinela del que se pudiera tener registro alguna vez.

A Maria su corazón había sido entregado completamente para que lo acuchillase con unadaga si lo deseaba.

Su espíritu únicamente sería quebrado por la única persona capaz de sanarlo.

Y aun con el pesar de dichas verdades, Tsubasa no tenía la necesidad de expresarlo; porque Maria lo sabía con solo mirar aquellos ojos índigos repletos de sentimientos sinceros que le rogaba que permaneciese a su lado.

Y ahora, mientras Tsubasa despertaba a Maria debido a que dentro de poco aterrizarían en Londres, estaban completamente seguras de que su vínculo era más fuerte y de una manera que no podria ser imitado por otra persona.

Se amaban, y no necesitaban pregonarlo para que la otra lo supiera.


End file.
